It is a well known practice in the paper industry to construct sheet stacking devices connected to cross cutters which can be set for different sheet formats. It is a highly desirable feature of such stacking devices to stack sheets in such a manner as to result in stacks with very square edges, especially in the application of multicolor printing. Typically, lateral boundary plates are constructed as shaking plates and are mounted on a transversely shiftable support beam. So as to insure that the individual sheets in the stack lie exactly flush upon each other, the boundary plates are adjusted so as to enclose the sheets from both sides and extend as far as possible toward both ends of the stack. In the event of a format shortening of the sheets to be stacked, the lateral boundary plates must be changed accordingly so as to not interfere with the sheet feed means. Such boundary plate changes prove to be troublesome and excessively time-consuming, particularly in applications which involve a relatively frequent change of sheet format.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sheet stacking device capable of being adjusted expediently and conveniently to accommodate different format sheets, while still assuring faultless alignment of the stack.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sheet stacking device which is automatically adjustable to accommodate different sheet format sizes.
The above objects are realized in accordance with the present invention by providing a sheet stacking device with lateral boundary plates subdivided into individual sections. These individual sections are further individually and easily removable from the stacking zone so as to provide a convenient means for adjusting the effective boundary plate length to correspond to the particular sheet format length. Individual boundary plate sections are preferably removed from the stacking zone by being lifted up and secured in this raised position, avoiding any interference with the sheet feed means and stacking process.